Not the Best Way to a Girl’s Heart
by TajM
Summary: With the help of Pig Latin and an impatient bestfriend, fifteenyearold James Potter proves to be a charmer through and through. LJ oneshot!


Not the Best Way to a Girl's Heart

Disclaimer: If it was mine I'd tell you which character got a reprieve. But I'm not JKR so sorry no can do.

The following is part 1VXVXVXVXVXV of the Evans/Potter notes-passed-during-class archive:

---

**Hey Envas,**

**Can you raed tihs? Bceasue I haerd as lnog as the frsit and lsat ltetres are the smae tehn you can raed aytinhng. Ins't taht pterty cool? And MgClagnoal kepes tlelnig us taht selplnig is iompratnt…!**

Shut up Potter.

**I am not tlkanig Envas so how can I suht up? Huh? Not so sarmt now are you Envas? Huh?**

_You're really annoying me now Potter._

**Fnie, how aobut tihs:**

**Vansea illwa ouya oga utoa ithwa ema?**

_**Potter** leave me alone I'm trying to take notes._

_Shouldn't you at least pretend that you are too?_

**Ona aywa!**

**Hista sia orema unfa.**

_Not for me it's not._

_Stop it before McGonagall gives us a detention Potter._

_Turn around and stop throwing note balls at me…_

_NOW._

**Evans are you just annoyed because you can't decode it?**

**You just had to _ask _Evans! **

**I said _'Can you read this? Because I heard as long as the first and last letters are the same then you can read anything.'_**

**Does that help Evans? **

**Just had to ask love.**

_Potter, stop being an arrogant toe rag._

_It doesn't take much to decode' smae'._

_It really doesn't._

_Now stop throwing these at my head Potter._

_We have OWLs in a month._

**Envas if I was ralely aonynnig you tehn you wulod jsut sotp witnrnig bcak! I tinhk you scertely like me… I rllaey do. **

_Potter! I tried_ _to do that but you keep throwing them at my head. _

_Believe me this for me unlike you is not some outlet for my nonexistent fancy._

_Really Potter. _

_Will you leave me alone now?_

**Evans when do I actually do something you ask me?**

**Do tell me _that _if you're so smart. It's like you don't _think_.**

**But if you want I can write the notes in French.**

**C'est vrais!**

_Potter I don't want you to write me notes in French._

_Or English._

_Or Pig-Latin._

_Or Gibberish._

_I want you to leave me alone. _

**Gibberish! That's a good idea Evans.**

**I knew you were smart.**

_Potter, please refrain from sending me notes._

_Expecially notes that you doodled on._

_Those hearts are sickening._

**Er… Evans sometimes I wish you'd take it like any other girl.**

**You know be all giggly and stuff that I'm paying attention to you.**

**Evans seriously what's your problem?**

_Potter, you do realize you are disgustingly arrogant Potter?_

_Excuse me, but if you just slightly deflated that giant head-_

_URGH! _

_Did you have to infuriate me even more Potter!_

_McGonagall is looking at me like I've gone crazy!_

_Do you seriously believe that you a Greek God?_

_You need a new glasses subscription- or to stop avoiding mirrors._

_Because you're _not- _at all._

_And a bit of modesty wouldn't kill you._

_It's not funny- it's cruel and annoying. _

_Now don't you dare write back to this note or I'll…_

_I'll take a leaf out of your book and curse you to next week._

**Wait-Sirius sent the note before I finished.**

**I believe his words were 'that will get her to write more'.**

**What I was going to say was:**

_**But then again if you were I don't think I'd like you as much.**_

_**And I hope you'll never change.**_

**Sorry Evans.**

_Wtehaevr you say Ptoetr._

_Wvhteaer you say._

Yay! It's done! My first short and 'subtle' cough one-shot! So once again I repeat YAY! In how long? Urgh…) I do hope that you will review! And I promise that those who read SS that I am still alive and very guilty… It's been a long time- I DO realize that. It's summer so I WILL get on it… vacation or no. I swear. Please review and I do realize I'm a terrible horrible no good very bad author.

Like always,

TajM

_Pig Latin: Take the first letter. Put it at the end. Add and 'a'. So 'cat' become 'atca'. _

_I swear that does not deserve flamers!_I'm in a rush to load this so please excuse any unwanted mistakes! – and editing the millionth time no less!


End file.
